


Happy News

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2k17 NCISLA Fic Exchange, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: Kensi and Deeks share their happy news with their friends. For the 2k17 NCISLA Fic Exchange.





	Happy News

“So, I see you’ve been taking some crime fighting tips from me.” Eric grinned at Deeks.

“I’m sorry.” Deeks tilted his head. “What was that?”

“The flashbang pin. You have one with you everyday. You must be going through a lot of them.”

“Oh, that…”

“No need to thank me. I’m glad I could help you out.”

“No, no, Eric. That’s not it. I haven’t been using flashbangs.”

“Oh, you haven’t?” His disappointment was obvious as his face fell. “I just assumed… I guess…”

“It’s okay, Eric. It’s actually been the same pin everyday. And it’s not one I used.”

“Who used it?”

Deeks smiled and looked down that the pin in his hand. “It’s from Kensi. We were in the field and she was inspired to… propose.”

Eric’s eyes brightened and a smile formed across his face. “Propose? Marriage?! Like, you mean… Kensi asked for you to marry her?!”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened.”

“Wow. That’s amazing”

“Yeah, it was. I mean, at first it really caught me off guard. We had talked about getting married and I even tried proposing to her a bunch of times, but it never worked out because of bad timing or one of us being unconscious.. I guess she just got to a point where she was ready right then and there and not having an actual ring wasn’t going to stop Kensi Blye.”

Eric laughed. “No, that definitely wouldn’t have stopped her.”

“It’s funny, because I know it’s just a flashbang pin… but I haven’t wanted to let go of it. The whole thing was just so perfectly her and it makes me happy everytime I see it.”

“You know, I was excited to see it because I thought it meant something else, but this…” Eric smiled. “This is so much better. I’m really happy for you two.”

“Thanks, Beale. We haven’t told too many people because things have been so crazy around here, but it feels good to finally tell someone.”

“This is really happy news. And we definitely could use some of that around here,” Eric said.

“That’s for sure.”

“By the way, if you guys are interested, I’ve been learning the bagpipes and I’d love…”

“Let me stop you right there, Beale.”

“Come on, hear me out. Imagine Kensi walking down the aisle accompanied by...”

“No, no, no. If there are bagpipes at our wedding, Kensi might come after you with a flashbang.”

* * *

“He finally asked you?” Talia squealed as Kensi showed off the ring on her left hand.

“Well, not exactly.”

“So what exactly happened? You guys have been talking and acting like you’re engaged for months but this is the first time I’ve seen the ring.”

Kensi laughed. “Well, what exactly happened is… I asked him.”

“Haha holy shit, that’s amazing! I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face!”

“He was pretty stunned and at first he was not into it. You know, him being the guy and wanting to be the one proposing.”

“It’s not like he didn’t try before,” Talia said. “Multiple times, in fact.”

“Yeah, but one of those times shouldn’t count because he didn’t have a ring and another time shouldn’t count because I was in a freaking coma.”

“Excuses. So this time you just did it and didn’t let him say no?”

“Yup.” Kensi smiled. “I got down on one knee and everything.” 

“Well, I couldn’t be more happy for you guys. And I couldn’t be more excited for the bachlorette party.”

“What makes you think I’m having one?” Kensi asked.

“Because I’m the one who’s gonna plan it.”

“Wow, okay. I don’t know whether to be scared or excited.”

Talia winked at her friend. “Probably both.”

* * *

Deeks and Kensi walked into the armory, finding Nell and Callen already there. Nell gave them a huge smile.

“So, you guys are telling people now?” Nell whispered excitedly.

Kensi just held up her left hand and smiled.

“That’s wonderful! Congrats to the future Mr. and Mrs. Deeks!”

Deeks laughed. “Thanks, Nell. But just so you know, we might turn out to be Mr. and Mrs. Blye.”

Kensi smacked Deeks on the arm and he feigned being hurt.

Nell reached for Kensi’s left hand and stared at the ring. “Nice job, Deeks. It’s beautiful.”

Callen was still engrossed in clean his weapon when Nell turned to him. “Did you hear the happy news?”

“What was that?” Callen asked, without looking up.

“Kensi and Deeks are engaged! Isn’t that exciting?”

He looked up at all of them. “I thought you two were already engaged.”

“No, of course not. Not yet,” said Kensi.

“You can understand my confusion on the subject. You two have been talking about it for awhile. Hell, you’ve been acting like you’re married for years.” Callen smirked.

Deeks smiled. “We learned from you and Sam.”

Kensi smacked him again. “We’ve been talking about it, but it hasn’t been official until recently.”

“Well, congratulations, you two. And just to show how much you mean to me, I’ll tell you for sure that there is a greater than fifty percent chance that I might be at your wedding. As long as it doesn’t cut my being away from other people time.”

“Thanks, man,” Deeks said. “Coming from you, that strangely means a lot.”

* * *

“I owe you a congratulations.” Sam clapped Deeks on his back.

“Oh… you heard about that?”

“I saw the ring.” Sam smiled. “You’re not the only one who can detect around here.”

Deeks laughed. “Yeah, I guess not. Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Look… I’m sorry we didn’t tell you in person. I was just…”

Sam held up his hand. “I know. It’s okay.”

“It was so soon after and we didn’t want to be insensitive…”

“Deeks, seriously, it’s okay. I appreciate the concern, but you shouldn’t let what happened stop you from being happy about good things in your life.”

He sighed. ”Yeah, I know. I know that’s not what you really need from us.”

“It’s also not what Michelle would have wanted either.”

“It just… it sucks so much. You and Michelle were always so supportive of mine and Kensi’s relationship and I wish she was here to share this news with.”

Sam ran his hand along his jaw. “I wish that everyday about a lot of things.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. But, again, I want you two to be happy. Michelle and I started out the same way you guys did, and we always knew that life was short and unpredictable and because of that we made the most of the time we had. It would honor her if you two did the same.”

Tears formed in Deeks’s eyes. His heart broke for his friend who lost his wife and for their children who lost their mother. Nothing about it felt fair or right. A strong, beautiful, kind woman was gone forever and they were all powerless to stop it from happening. Deeks longed to be able to help his friend through this time, but there wasn’t much that could be done. The only thing he could do is exactly what Sam had said. Honor Michelle with a life well lived.

Deeks placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Thanks, friend. That’s exactly what we’ll do.”

* * *

Kensi’s brow furrowed as she looked down at her buzzing phone. She kept getting phone calls from a blocked number. She was reluctant to answer, especially since no one should be calling her on her work phone from a blocked number. She had thought a few times before of maybe asking Nell or Eric to trace the calls.

But the easiest way to find out was just to answer it, right?

“Hello?”

“It’s about time. You’re starting to make me feel a little unwanted, Agent Blye.”

Kensi recognized the gruff voice right away. Although it sounded weaker than she remembered. “Granger?”

“I’m glad you haven’t forgotten about me.”

“No, of course not,” Kensi said. “I mean, you just disappeared and we’ve been worried.”

“I’m taking care of myself. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t doubt you can take care of yourself, sir. But according to Hetty, you’re not well.”

“I’ve lived a full life,” Granger said. “None of us live forever. Especially not me, after all I’ve put myself through. I’m lucky I’ve made it this far.”

“Well, I would have liked to say good bye. All of us would have.”

“I’m sorry about the way I went about it, but there were some important things I wanted to make sure got done.”

“You had to see your daughter,” Kensi said.

“Yes. We only just found each other. It doesn’t seem fair that we won’t get to know each other like I wanted to. But I have some time left and I want to spend it with her.”

“I understand.”

Granger coughed. “So I’ve been trying to call because I understand that a congratulations are in order.”

Kensi smiled. “How did you know?”

“I have my ways.”

“Well, thank you. It’s been a long time coming and we couldn’t be happier. Except I’d love it if you could be there for the wedding. We both would have.”

“I would have liked that too.”

“I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you were friends with my dad and you were someone he could turn to when he was in trouble.” Her voice began to crack and she cleared her throat. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“He did the same for me.”

“I wish… I wish you and I could have had more conversations about him. I never really thought about it when we had the time.”

“I would have liked that. I know Don would have too.”

“I hate that he won’t be at my wedding,” Kensi said. “Same goes for you too.”

“Don would have been the happiest father of the bride in the world. I know he would have given Deeks a hard time, but he would have been happy for you two. Deeks is a good man and Don would have seen that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kensi laughed despite the tears in her eyes. “Sometimes I think about how funny it would be if they could have met.”

“That would have been a sight to see.” Granger laughed weakly and then coughed a few times.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes and no. I should let you go,” he said. “I think I’ve bothered you long enough.”

“Not at all. I’m glad I finally answered your call.”

“Me too.” 

“Please… feel free to call again… if you feel up to it,” Kensi said.

“I’ll do my best. But for now I think we should say our goodbyes.”

More tears flowed down her cheeks. “It’s been a privilege knowing you, Granger. I miss you and so does everyone else.”

“It’s been an honor knowing you and your father.” His gruff voice sounded gentle and kind. “You would have made him proud. I know I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Owen.”

“Goodbye, Kensi.”

 


End file.
